


Где-то за краем карты

by evenover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: Бета: Toffana





	Где-то за краем карты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond the Ken of Maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410894) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



В маске жарко. Драко чувствует, как на лбу и верхней губе выступает пот. Он скорчился у камина в зале для приемов. Внутри дома, в котором он может быть в безопасности. Его мать умоляла об этом. Последняя просьба перед смертью. Как чистокровная, она умерла быстро и безболезненно. Не так, как другие, чьим смертям он был свидетелем. Они не перестанут изумлять его, эти фантазии палачей. Всё более порочные, более жестокие — как для жертвы, так и для свидетелей. Но что такое казни, как не уроки послушания? Уроки ужаса. Он запоминал всё. И если назначат экзамен, он будет к нему готов. Ничто теперь не заставит его провалиться. Ничто. Давным-давно он утратил все причины, которые могли бы облегчить боль. У него не будет благородной смерти. Остались только кровь и рваная плоть. Медленно отдираемые кишки и кости. Пародия на эротизм раздевания перед любовником. Ничего, кроме фантазий сумасшедшего. В его затяжном страхе не будет смысла, возможно, это и есть самое страшное. Страшнее, чем сама смерть.

Снаружи слышатся заклинания. Крики умирающих, запах горелой шерсти и плоти заполняют зал сквозь разбитое окно. Он стискивает палочку в скользкой от крови руке. Запах еще не настолько сильный, чтобы затмить запах Гарри на его коже. Аромат стыда.

Гарри ждал, пока не стало почти поздно. Спустя годы и всего одну неделю до финальной битвы. Ненависть, так он считал, остановила его. Драко не спорил, потому что истинный ответ был достаточно ясен. Гарри всё еще дрожал, когда они целовались. Когда он держал кончик палочки у горла Драко. На пороге неминуемой смерти люди ищут то, о чем раньше лишь мечтали. То, что рвёт их сердца на части, и они, ползая на коленях, учатся молить о пощаде. 

Пол бального зала покрыт пылью, в которой сквозняк из разбитого окна проделал дорожки, обнажив блестящий паркет. _«То место — ненаносимое»_ , сказал ему Гарри. _«И там чистые простыни»_. Как будто Драко еще волновали простыни. Первый раз он пришел туда, не сняв маску. Словно она слилась с плотью и кровью лица. Это не вызвало у Гарри отвращения, и маска была последней вещью, которую он снял. Черная мантия, черные брюки. Всё, кроме маски, которую Гарри снимал почти благоговейно, как будто под ней скрывалось спрятанное сокровище. Долгожданный подарок. Драко не отвел взгляда и не закрыл глаза. Гарри был не из тех, перед кем он стал бы пресмыкаться. Так раскаиваться подобало только перед Богом.

Топот ног раздается в пустом поместье. Они использовали ковровые дорожки из коридоров, чтобы завернуть тела, и теперь каждый звук многократно отражается от стен, словно грохот барабана. Дорожки держали зловоние на расстоянии, пока Темный Лорд не счел нужным их сжечь. Драко гадает, кому принадлежат шаги. Другу или врагу. Он тихо хмыкает. Друг или враг. Давно он уже позабыл, кто есть кто.

В последние недели он постоянно спрашивал себя, что сделает, если застанет Гарри одного, — убьет или даст ему уйти. Эти мысли не давали ему уснуть. Иногда он думает, что убьет Гарри. _«Авада Кедавра»_ — чисто и быстро, а потом применит Отбрасывающие чары, чтобы Темный Лорд не смог осквернить его тело. Но потом он стал гадать, куда деваются отброшенные трупы. Они прекращают существовать или оказываются где-то очень далеко, внезапно появляясь ниоткуда, пугая жителей отдаленных островов или зверей в дремучем лесу? Так ли уж это важно?

В предрассветный час он всегда спрашивал себя о том же.

Он думает, что вынесет всё, кроме покалеченных рук Гарри. Он понимает: если Гарри возьмут в плен и будут пытать, на потеху Пожирателям Смерти, то ни одна часть тела не останется нетронутой. В то мгновение, когда они коснутся его рук, Драко знает, что сломается, ноги не удержат его, и тогда они узнают всё. Однажды Кэрроу захватил супружескую пару. Подбросив галлеон, он загадал, кто кого будет убивать. Жребий пал на жену, и от того, как она причитала, отрубая каждую конечность любимого супруга, у Драко кровь стыла в жилах. Если только они узнают… если он выдаст, насколько благоговеет перед телом Гарри, он уверен, что его заставят закончить казнь. И он знает, что слишком труслив, чтобы сказать «нет».

Эти руки. В мозолях и шрамах. С врезавшимися в них словами. «Я не буду лгать». И они не лгали. Его руки не лгали. Хотя иной раз его глаза были холодными, а рот — непреклонным, руки Гарри не могли обмануть Драко. Они обхватывали его подбородок, и большой палец ласкал щеку. Они без запинки расстегивали пуговицы на рубашке Драко. Говорил он редко и мало, но руки говорили за него. Оглаживая, поддерживая, раскрывая, стискивая. Гарри держал магию в пригоршнях, как воду. Его ладони были испещрены линиями, как у всех обычных людей, но, в отличие от них, там не было линии жизни. Драко не мог сказать, было ли это хорошим или зловещим предзнаменованием. 

Он не мог вынести мысли, что вынужден будет сам ответить на этот вопрос, обрывая эту девятнадцатилетнюю жизнь.

Он однажды сказал Гарри: если его заставят смотреть, как Гарри пытают до смерти, то это сломает его, хотя и представить не мог, что этот «слом» мог бы означать. В конце концов, жена перенесла гибель мужа от ее рук, не умерев в процессе. Отец вытерпел крики собственного ребенка. Сам Драко пережил смерть матери. Он подозревал ужасную правду: люди на самом деле не ломаются. В момент пытки они не умирают сами. И не становятся безумны. Безумие и смерть могут прийти позже, но не тогда, когда в них больше всего нуждаешься.

Заклинание, брошенное из сада, разбивает еще одно окно. Вместе с запахом озона до него доносится аромат гелиотропов. Он давится им. Он всегда ненавидел гелиотропы. Этот приторный запах, бесстыдный до отчаяния, въедается в одежду, словно дым. Стекло осыпается на пол. Но в дверь никто так и не входит. Драко сильнее вжимается в объятия тени.

 _«Дотронься до меня»_. Драко всегда удивляло, почему Гарри думал, что ему нужно это говорить. Как будто он мог делать что угодно, но не касаться. И целоваться. И предлагать себя. _«Дотронься до меня»_. Как будто это была мольба о помиловании. Молитва о прощении. Почему он просил о подобном у Пожирателя Смерти и труса, Драко понятия не имел. Должно было быть наоборот. _«Иди сюда»_ , говорил он всегда, двумя словами стирая границу между ними. Потом часто были _«Нет»_ и _«Давай»_. Слова с минимумом слогов, будто все книги мира не могли выразить того, что ему нужно было сказать, и лишь молчание могло рассказать правду.

Рукав мантии Драко липнет к потекам крови на предплечье. Перед тем, как получить приказ замаскироваться, он терзал себя, впиваясь в кожу и жилы, стоя на коленях в своей детской спальне. От этого он вспотел и стал вонять стыдом. Рубашка под мантией взмокла на спине и подмышками. Ему говорили, что у Ордена есть собаки, способные почуять человеческое тело за милю. Почему они не унюхают его, когда он так сильно пахнет? От него слишком сильно пахнет Гарри, поэтому они сбиты с толку? 

Его ноги болят от того, что он так долго сидит, скрючившись. Его разум от ужаса почти отупел. Так или иначе, но он скоро умрет. Если победит Орден, то он умрет в Азкабане, а если победит Темный Лорд, то он умрет за то, что струсил и оказался неспособен сделать то, что от него требовалось. _«Люциусово отродье должно раскромсать своего любовника на куски»_. Потому что они точно узнают. Драко будет плакать, не будучи в состоянии остановиться, и они узнают. Слишком часто он уходил с дежурства. Слишком часто возвращался с засосами на шее и горле. Если бы они только знали, чьи это засосы. Они бы убили его еще тогда, и он избежал бы столько долгого ожидания. Эта бесконечная ночь, когда жала памяти терзают разум, раздирая его, словно подвешенный на крюке большой кусок мяса.

Он гадает, будет ли кричать. Хотел бы этого Гарри? Или его жалкие всхлипывания лишь ужесточат пытку? Будет ли кричать Гарри? Или он просто предаст свою обнаженную кожу ласке ножа Драко? Драко думает, что, скорее всего, так и будет. Гарри всегда тих, как в удовольствии, так и в боли. Только учащается дыхание. Он не будет просить Темного Лорда. Не будет умолять о пощаде. Он даже не попросит Драко сделать всё быстро. Он знает, что у Драко не будет выбора. 

В комнате, куда Гарри привел его, не было ничего, кроме кровати и туалета. Под ободом унитаза от ржавчины образовалось бурое кольцо, и он плохо спускал воду. Но простыни всегда были чистыми и пахли весной. Когда Драко прятал в них лицо, то почти мог вспомнить месяц апрель с его свежими ветрами и оттаивающей землей. Вот когда они начали — что? Свои отношения? Драко фыркнул. Любовную интрижку? Сейчас конец июня, месяца, который никогда не интересовал его ничем, кроме того, что в июне он родился. В комнате не было ни окон, ни ковра. Только дерево и потрескавшаяся штукатурка, и молчание, прерываемое лишь звуком шлепающих друг о друга тел, словно волн, бьющих о волнорез. Ничто не скрывало звуков влажного сосания, частых от напряжения вдохов. Они громко звучали в ушах Драко, смущая и возбуждая его. Иногда, после того, как всё заканчивалось, и дыхание постепенно вновь становилось нормальным, Драко слышал, как журчит вода в бачке унитаза. Это было безвкусно и невыносимо мило. Всё вокруг. Он бы обменял дворец на одну эту комнату, комнату где-то за краем карты.

Спал ли Гарри там? Плакал ли он в подушку, как делал это Драко? Драко не знал. Было трудно представить Гарри хныкающим. Он сомневался, что Гарри плакал даже в младенчестве. Как будто заключил сделку с каким-то божеством и вышел победителем. Если он заплачет, когда Драко заставят медленно расчленить его до смерти, Драко просто не сможет этого вынести. Придется вырезать ему глаза. Эти замечательные глаза. Два месяца прошло с их первого дня. Слепота будет подарком к годовщине для них обоих.

Внезапно, словно материализовавшись из тени, на пороге появляется Гарри. Нагибая голову, чтобы его не было видно в окне, Гарри бежит через комнату туда, где на корточках сидит Драко. У Драко с языка уже готов сорваться вопрос, но Гарри прикладывает к губам пальцы, заставляя его молчать.  
— Ваши выигрывают, — шепчет он. — Они берут пленных. — Драко едва заметно кивает, словно роковой конец уже наступил. Он не отводит взгляда от Гарри. — Думал, не смогу найти тебя. Я везде искал. — Драко хочет сказать, что он спрятался, потому что не хотел убивать никого из своих бывших одноклассников или их родителей, но на самом деле он скрывался потому, что боялся сражаться, боялся умереть. Хотя подозревает, что хотел бы и того, и другого.

Пристальный взгляд Гарри становится нетерпеливее.  
— Они применили ко мне следящие чары. Скоро они нас найдут. — Драко опять кивает и пытается сглотнуть. — Они возьмут меня живьем, — говорит Гарри. — У меня остались сведения, которые они пытками захотят получить от меня. — Воспоминание о муже и жене всплывает в голове Драко. — Но они ничего не добьются.

— Я знаю, — только и может сказать Драко.

— Я бы не смог оградить тебя от Азкабана, — от слов Гарри у Драко перехватывает горло. — Я не смог бы это пережить.

Драко смеется, хотя наружу вырывается лишь кашель.  
— Что бы ты сделал? Убил себя? 

Гарри отводит взгляд.  
— Может быть, и нет, — говорит он.

— Потому что это пугает тебя? — спрашивает Драко.

— Нет, — тот отвечает. — Потому что я нужен живым. Я нужен людям.

Сердце переворачивается у Драко в груди.  
— Ты не испугаешься, — отрешенно повторяет он.

Гарри качает головой.  
— Смерть меня не пугает, — произносит он, и внезапно беспомощная ярость переполняет Драко.

— Ты долбанный ублюдок, — говорит он, — а _чего_ тогда ты боишься?

— Оставить тебя в их власти, — задумчиво произносит Гарри. — Рано или поздно они убьют тебя, Драко. Ты это знаешь. Так или иначе, медленно или быстро, они убьют тебя.

— Сначала они заставят меня убить тебя, — отвечает Драко, и ярость покидает тело, оставляя слабым, будто он рыба, освобожденная от костей. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, и он чувствует, как они заполняют трещины в маске. Гарри отворачивается, закусив губу.

— Торопись, — хрипло говорит он. — Говори, что мне сделать.

— Я сойду с ума, — отвечает Драко. — Я…  
Из коридора слышатся шаги. По гвоздям в подметках Драко определяет, что это Пожиратели Смерти. От этого звука деревенеет спина, и он хватает Гарри за подбородок, заставляя снова посмотреть себе в глаза. Это его левая рука. Кровью он пачкает Гарри кожу.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он. — Сделай это быстро.

Гарри сглатывает и кивает. Это единственный ответ, который сейчас нужен.

Фигуры в черном входят в дверь и заполняют комнату. Их маски в лунном свете белее кости. Драко знает, они как две капли воды похожи на него. Что они думают, увидев свой главный приз — Поттера, склонившего колени перед одним из них и положившего руки ему на плечи, Драко догадаться не может. Поверх плеча Гарри он видит только палочки, нацеленные тому в спину. Они оглушат его, потом наложат Петрификус, и будет слишком поздно.

В первый раз и каждый раз после Гарри начинал с того, что исследовал пальцами всю кожу Драко. Каждый её дюйм. Он начинал со ступней, скользя между пальцев Драко, затем выше, лаская ноги. Драко удивляло, что этот ритуал его не возбуждал. Ни в малейшей степени. Гарри не отводил взгляда, и его глаза смотрели так серьезно, что было не до соблазнения. Он нырял пальцем в лунку пупка Драко и обводил вокруг сосков, пока не добирался наконец до губ.

— Сними маску, — шепчет Гарри. — Я должен смотреть тебе в глаза. Я должен знать, что это действительно то, чего ты хочешь.

Дрожа, Драко поднимает маску.  
— Лучше это будешь ты, — говорит он, повторяя те же слова, которые произнес, когда Гарри спросил, девственник ли он. Сделав глубокий вдох, он снимает капюшон и маску и предлагает себя. Снова. В последний раз. Гарри приставляет кончик своей палочки к его горлу, у него дрожит рука, а затем он наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губами губ Драко.

— Так вот почему? — шепчет Драко. — Вот почему ты нашел меня после всего этого? Чтобы быть единственным?

Гарри молча целует его.  
— Куда бы ты ни отправился, где бы ты ни оказался, не забывай обо мне. — Его шепот едва слышен. Его палочка ласкает подбородок Драко. — Авада, — его голос звучит тише, чем успокаивающий шепот любовника в момент проникновения. — Кедавра.


End file.
